The present invention relates to a furniture drive for retracting a movably-supported furniture part into a closed end position relative to a furniture carcass. The furniture drive includes: an entrainment member for retracting the movable furniture part, wherein the entrainment member is displaceably arranged at least over a region along a linear displacement path and can be releasably coupled to the movable furniture part, a spring device for applying a force to the entrainment member in a retracting direction, a damping device for dampening a movement of the entrainment member in the retracting direction, in which the damping device includes a fluid chamber and a ram displaceably arranged relative to the fluid chamber, and a holding device arranged between the ram and the entrainment member, in which the holding device holds the ram relative to the entrainment member.
The invention further concerns a drawer pull-out guide comprising a furniture drive of the type to be described.
DE 20 2005 009 860 U1 discloses a closing and retracting device for drawers, in which an entrainment member adapted to be coupled to the drawer is releasably coupled to a spherical head of a coupling rod. The spherical head of the coupling rod thereby engages into a receiving portion of the entrainment member, and the receiving portion of the entrainment member, under the influence of a pulling force exerted to the drawer, expands elastically and thereby releases the spherical head in an overload case. For this overload coupling, there is, however, sufficient space available, because the entrainment member, upon an unduly large pulling force applied to the drawer, moves in the extension direction and thus the distance between the entrainment member and the coupling rod is enlarged.